


Let's Sync Up! (Ultimate SQUIP texting story?)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere's Squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: No two people are the same, and these 6 special students know that. As soon as they meet each other, they realize that despite them being different, they'll be able to overcome whatever happens. And they all met after River accidentally adds a stranger to the group chat.(There's Riverway in this, because why not? And I might add other SQUIP relationships, too)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Squip/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 6





	Let's Sync Up! (Ultimate SQUIP texting story?)

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin the story, I want to list out the names of the 6 SQUIPs in this story.  
> Broadway SQUIP-Lyceum (Obviously)  
> Two River SQUIP-River  
> Book SQUIP-Harley  
> Play SQUIP-Preston  
> Exit 82 SQUIP-Sal (Because why not?)  
> West End SQUIP-Palace  
> And also...  
> Everyone's usernames:  
> Lyceum-AdorableHawaiian  
> River-WhatsAroundTheRIVERbend  
> Harley-HeartOfStone  
> Preston-ILoveFroyo is his main username, but he occasionally changes it  
> Sal-SecretlyATheatreGeek  
> Palace-IPreferSweetTea

Lyceum is not your average person. He kept getting transferred through multiple foster families. His birth parents abandoned him as soon as he hit puberty, because that's when he developed his weird voice. No, it's actually a funny accent. But none of his foster families wanted to adopt him...all because of his weird voice. Because of the way he was treated, he became very shy, and he never spoke to anyone.

His biggest dream is to be on Broadway. He even decided to be in an after-school theater class in both middle school and high school. But he still felt very shy even though he's now in college

One day, he finally decided to come out of his shell and decided to record a video of himself giving positive advice.

"Here's some positive advice: If you ever feel like you're never going to be good enough, just remember that the chances of you being born was 1 in 4 trillion. Always try to love yourself, and you'll be able to live a wonderful, happy life" Lyceum said in the video.

And then he posted. He thought that everyone would pay attention to his advice and take it seriously. But when he woke up the next morning and checked the comments, it was clear everyone only paid attention to his weird voice. He noticed that all the comments criticized his voice. Some people called him a surfer dude. Some others called him a stoner. Others called him a stoner surfer dude. He felt really upset.

"All I did was give advice...why is everyone criticising my weird voice...isn't it just a funny accent?" Lyceum spoke to himself.

Suddenly, though, he saw 5 comments that stood out above the rest. All those 5 comments are positive. He smiled as soon as he read the comments

_(The 5 comments from da 5 other humanized SQUIPs)_

**_Harley: People seriously need to stop criticizing you. Your advice is probably the most logical piece of advice I saw so far_ **

**_Preston: WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE STOP HATING ON THIS GUY'S VOICE?! JUST LISTEN TO HIS ADVICE FOR GOD'S SAKE!! I LOVE BOTH THE ADVICE AND THE FUNNY ACCENT!! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE MEANIES!!_ **

**_Sal: You are so brave! I don't care what other people have to say. It doesn't matter how you look on the outside or how you sound. All that matters is how your overall personality. No one should judge a book by its cover!_ **

**_Palace: I, too, have an accent. Actually, you sound a lot like a young Keanu Reeves, and honestly, I feel happy about that, because that suits you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise_ **

**_River: I completely understand how you feel. Whenever I post anything, people always criticize my weird, intellectual logic. They think I'm cold-hearted when I'm not. I know we haven't met each other yet, but do you wanna talk about it on a messaging platform? It's alright if you don't wanna talk_ **

****Lyceum giggled a bit at Preston's comment, but he smiled a lot as soon as he saw River's comment. He immediately decided to message him, but he noticed he got added to a group chat.

* * *

_**River added Lyceum to the chat "SQUIP chat"!** _

Sal: And that, guys, is why I hate Tik Tokers SO FREAKING MUCH!

Palace: Who's Lyceum?

Harley: Don't ask me. Ask River

Preston: WHO'S LYCEUM, RIVER? I'M VERY CURIOUS

River: He's the guy who gave out the positive advice

Lyceum: Hello

River: I added him to his group chat on accident. I wanted to message him privately

Sal: I understand

London: Oi

Preston: HELLO! I'M PRESTON! I'M GAY. MY PRONOUNS ARE HE/HIM. I'M ALSO TRANSGENDER. WHO ARE YOU?

Lyceum: You already know who I am. By the way I'm gay, and my pronouns are he/him

Sal: I'm Sal. I'm an aromantic bisexual. I'm also nonbinary. I still use He/Him pronouns, though

Harley: I'm Harley. I'm gay. I'm also nonbinary. They/them

Palace: Oi! I'm Palace. I know. Weird name. But I, too, am gay. He/him

River: I'm River. I'm gay and nonbinary. He/him

Lyceum: Honestly, we should use creative usernames

Palace: Okay

Preston: YES!!!!

Sal: YAS!!!

Harley: Yes!

River: Genius!

_**Lyceum changed his own username to AdorableHawaiian** _

_**River changed his own username to WhatsAroundTheRIVERbend** _

AdorableHawaiian: You also love Disney?!

WhatsAroundTheRIVERbend: We all do. And we also love musical theater

AdorableHawaiian: Awesome!

_**Harley changed his own username to HeartOfStone** _

AdorableHawaiian: I LOVE SIX!!!

HeartOfStone: Same!!! It is such a powerful musical with really strong women!

AdorableHawaiian: Yes!

_**Preston changed his own username to ILoveFroyo** _

AdorableHawaiian: Same!

ILoveFroyo: I'm going to warn you that I might change my username occasionally. I have ADHD, so watch out for that

AdorableHawaiian: Thank you for reminding me

_**Sal changed his own username to SecretlyATheatreGeek** _

AdorableHawaiian: Why secretly? Toxic parents?

SecretlyATheatreGeek: More like toxic friends. All my friends besides River, Harley, Preston, and Palace are Tik Tokers, and they hate musicals SO much! And whenever I try to sing a section from a musical song that I really like, they always think it's a song FROM Tik Tok. Like, if you would just say it's ON Tik Tok, that's fine. But all the musical Tik Toks use the songs in the wrong context

AdorableHawaiian: Unfriend those toxic friends, Sal. You don't need them in your life

_**Palace changed his own username to IPreferSweetTea** _

AdorableHawaiian: Me too. Unsweetened tea tastes really weird

IPreferSweetTea: I know, right?! A little sugar changes EVERYTHING

AdorableHawaiian: Definitely

WhatsAroundTheRIVERbend: Okay. So I just realized we're all going to the same college

ILoveFroyo: AWESOME. I CAN'T WAIT FOR US TO MEET IN COLLEGE

WhatsAroundTheRIVERbend: They say Infinity War was the best crossover of all time. WRONG! This group chat is the best crossover of all time!

SecretlyATheatreGeek: Yas, sis!!!!!

AdorableHawaiian: Lol. You guys are so funny

HeartOfStone: Preston is jumping on tables again

AdorableHawaiian: ???

HeartOfStone: He LOVES to jump on furniture. Which was why I gave him a safety vest one day. He really loves it, and he wears it everywhere!

ILoveFroyo: It's really comfy!

SecretlyATheatreGeek: If you're both aromantic AND bisexual or homosexual or etc., then that's fine. BUT WHY DO BI LESBIANS EXIST?! YOU CAN'T BE BOTH BISEXUAL AND LESBIAN AT THE SAME TIME!!! THEY'RE TWO CONFLICTING SEXUALITIES!!

AdorableHawaiian: Wait, some girls are both bisexual and lesbian at the same time?

ILoveFroyo: YES! I HATE BI LESBIANS!! LIKE, YOU'RE EITHER BI OR YOU'RE LESBIAN! YOU CAN'T BE BOTH! But you can be an aromantic bisexual or an aromantic lesbian or even an aromantic homosexual. BUT YOU CAN'T BE BOTH BI AND LESBIAN!!!

WhatsAroundTheRIVERbend: I don't get humans sometimes...

IPreferSweetTea: Sorry I was offline. I fell asleep for a minute 😅

AdorableHawaiian: I understand

IPreferSweetTea: I don't get time zones at all 😅😅

ILoveFroyo: Me either

IPreferSweetTea: It's getting really late where I am. Can we talk again tomorrow?

ILoveFroyo: Of course! Good night!

SecretlyATheatreGeek: Alright. Night.

WhatsAroundTheRIVERbend: Sure. Night!

HeartOfStone: Yeah. Good night

AdorableHawaiian: Yeah. Night

IPreferSweetTea: Night

_**IPreferSweetTea went offline** _

_**SecretlyATheatreGeek went offline** _

_**ILoveFroyo went offline** _

_**HeartOfStone went offline** _

_**WhatsAroundTheRIVERbend went offline** _

_**AdorableHawaiian went offline** _

* * *

Immediately after he went offline, Lyceum knew that there is still indeed hope in this world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> What other SQUIP relationships should I do in this story besides Riverway, which is going to happen eventually?  
> I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
